Your Soul for The Taking
by Biggestwolframfanever
Summary: It's time to meet the family! Ciels gotten strong over the years of traveling. Now he's ready for something more. Maybe to learn about Sebastian family. Like his telepathic sister and his dumb father. Eventually it will be CielXSebastian because of his mean brother . Maybe the little bocchan's fake romance will turn into something more. Don't Own Kuroshitsuji or characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't try it Sebastian it won't work. Remember I'm the Master your the butler. That's how it will be forever. Remember it's part of our contract." Ciel tapped his covered eye lightly. Currently his boot rested on Sebastian's chest as Ciel stood dominantly over him. Having just lost their training battle, Sebastian felt humiliated. To lose to a new young demon like him was already embarrassing, but losing to this child was even more humiliating. Some how over the year Ciel and Sebastian had been traveling the little boy had gotten strong. Stronger than Sebastian would have thought for an new blood like himself. The young master had grown up in the year. Although still shorter than Sebastian, he grew tall and let his hair grow out slightly so it was almost shoulder length. If his brother saw him he would be ashamed. He had always looked down at Sebastian even though he was the 'strongest' of his family. No matter what he did never seemed to be enough to satisfy him. He could never be smart enough, strong enough, or demon enough. He was ashamed to be in this humiliating position to his master. Especially, this one he was stuck with forever.

Ciel had never thought that he would be strong enough to defeat his butler. 'I suppose that Alois did something good for me.' He thought that he would always be the weak one who needed protection. If his father was here he sure would be proud. His son defeating someone so much more experienced and stronger than him. Although he wouldn't be to proud that the someone he beat was his butler and a demon who he had made a contract with, and that he was a demon himself. Thinking of family Ciel had the strangest of thoughts did Sebastian have family. Sure he was a demon but he had to be born somehow right? 'I'm his master so it shouldn't matter if ask him.' He allowed the older to get up and dust himself off before he would began the walk back to the carriage at the bottom of the hill.

"Sebastian, do you have any family?" The elder paused mid step. Turning to face his master he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just to know. I wouldn't be questioning me to much if I were you. It's a simple question really. Just answer it."

"Yes, I do."

"Which ones?" He paused to when his master had become so interested in his home life. "Well the average. I have a mother, a father, a older sister, and an older brother." He said with despise clear in his words.

"Really why have you never spoke of them? Or Why have you not asked to visit them? I'm assuming they reside in hell like most do."

"No actually. They live on earth to observe souls. That's how I met you. Certain demons stay on earth to collect human souls. Not those things in Hell. It's preference not force. I prefer not to contact them to often unless I have to. You never asked me to speak of them so why should I have. I only serve to get your soul. Which will now never be mine. So it's no use to come back to them unless you relase me to someone else. Which I doubt you will."

"Your correct on that. Why would I give up a free butler for eternity? Maybe we should pay them a visit though. Just to show them what you did with your life so must be worried that their little boy hasn't eaten in so long. I'm sure they have something just for you."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, it is. Sebastian Michielis(I forgot how to spell) I order you to take a visit to your parents and take me with you. You cannot leave until I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes,"He bowed swiftly one knee."my lord."  
-o0o-  
Somewhere on earth...  
At first glance it might seem like a normal mansion/ Green grass flower decorations and a small fountain lay perfectly atop the earth. The morning dew rest softly on the ground below, and inside the windows open releasing the sound of the families mourning routine. The only things strange about this family was the family.

"OKAYYYY, who the hell stole my damn cookies. You know how I feel about my cookies. Their my favorite kind and I only get them 5 times a week. So who stole them?" A lean man with green eyes,and almond brown hair, yell quite drunk sounding.

"Dad, no one ate your cookies you finished them off Yesterday." Was calmly said by a young woman with blue hair and Azure eyes.

"No I didn't. I remember I gave your mother one yesterday and finished the first box."

"No sweetie that was your second box and you got up later that night to finish the next box." Said the tall woman with long sleek black hair and mauve eyes.

"I think I would've remembered eating my own darn cookies."

"Dad there's crumbs on your face and the box is sweated onto your back. You ate them last night."

"No! I didn't darn it does no one understand this. Why are all of you such Shit heads.'

"What did you just call me?" Asked the woman coldly. Her eyes beginning to glow.

"A stupid dumb shit head bitch." He spat stupid enough to challenge his wife. She rose calmly from her cushioned chair. Turing towards her husband her eyes glowed a bright pink. "Sweetie," She walked slowly toward her husband. "Max, your going to regret saying those words from your dumb ass drunken mouth." He glared back at her. His eyes also growing a bright pink. "Try it bitch" And that was it. She lunged at him and ripped the skin off his throat. Swiftly after she punched his nose inside his skull and began to bang his head on the concrete floor. During all this the husband kept quite unfazed by all of the beating. Soon after the fight started the sister got a telepathic message from her lil brother. "You two stop!" The skin had already grown back where it was damaged and the two looked unquestioningly at her.

"Sebastian's coming home. Soon. Really soon." The two grown ups fighting both looked at each other. The woman got off and dusted herself off.

"Well we better get ready for the baby if he's coming want him to be welcome. Azure Prepare his room, and Max clean up this mess you've made." She turned and was about to walk off when her daughter stopped her.

"Mom," She turned around "He's bringing a guest." Her eyes widened for a second then fell again.

"Well that's new. Prepare an extra room then come and help me with the dinner. He'll be glad that Lucas isn't here. With that she turned off and left the two to finish.

"Dad when will Lucas be back?"

"He said not long his next contract was just to watch a city burn."

"There's just gonna have to have a fight. Well come on dad we gotta get ready."


	2. Uhh you again

**I'm so so so so so sorry about the late update been super busy with the play. To the four people who read this story I will try to make it up. Anyways I have an announcement true official update day will be monday. Or ill try to make it because this is the day I don't do homework. Anyway next week I will update a lot because we have testing and no homework so sorry about the long note. **

Chap 2

"Sebastian are we almost there? It's such a boring trip. Especially since you didn't pack me any books to read. "

"Sorry m lord I was just in such a hurry packing for the trip. I must have forgotten, but I assure you young master there are plenty of books at the manor." Truthfully Sebastian did it on purpose just to annoy the child. He was already on edge enough with visiting and having to take bocchan with him wasn't exactly a stress reliever.

"So they live in a manor? Are they really that high-class?"

" so many questions bocchan. Yes they do live in a manor. By demons standards we are of the highest class. The filthy low life's down on hell who decide they don't want to do anything are considered what you call peasants. Except they usually die more often to higher class demons. "

"What are their meals consider as? To the higher class demons."

"Well, I'm not sure if you really would like to know that. It's quite a term I believe you don't like to hear. "

"What is it Sebastian or do you want that to be an order. "

"Slave bocchan. The meals are considered slaves. Even though they control us for a short time we are not forced to follow orders. We just don't prefer to face the pain even if it only affects us for a little."

"Slave huh? Well what does that make me now. "

"We'll even though you are a demon now yours still bound to me by our contract. So your still like a slave but if you get a contract with someone else you'll be the master of them and I'll still be the master of you. Isn't that nice how that works. Of course if you got a contract and released me then you'd be the master. " Sebastian smirked to himself. Leaving the young earl to think.

'Even if I am a demon why risk the harm? I think I'll keep Sebastian as long as I can. He could be of some use soon. 'Ciel laughed to himself. Questioningly Sebastian looked toward the young earl and was surprised to see that 'look' on his face. The look that said I've got something extreme. He was smart but usually Sebastian thought the rest of the plans out. "Sebastian are we here. We've driven in the same spot for the past three minutes?"

"Oh sorry my lord I didn't notice. I'll get the luggage." With that Sebastian went off to fetch the bags. Curl let himself out of the car and went o the door. In less than a second Sebastian was there next to Ciel. Just as Sebastian was about to knock on the door it opened to a tall pale beautiful lady with sleek long black hair and mauve eyes. Her attire was a long purple shirt and a length black skirt. Her bashe heels seemed quite uncomfortable as they clicked to a stop.

"Hello Sebastian and who do we have here. You must be Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice to meet you. " she held out her slender hand. As Ciel shook it sacred and as soon as they made contact he flinched. Her hand was so cold like dry ice. Letting go she opened the door so we could enter the large manor. Ciel walked in first and looked around at the exquisite decoration of the hallway. The long oak spiral staircase had the heavy feeling if a mans house while the soft peach and blues on the walls left the impression of a lady's house. Several paintings adorned the walls and were many of the family. The few that weren't of the family had the abstract images with the signature Azure in the corner.

As Sebastian walked in he paused "Mother where's Lucus."

"Why do you ask Sweetie." She Pinched her sons cheek playfully. Sebastian simply gave her the look that said 'stop stalling.'

"Okay you got me he's out with his contract. He should be back soon , but until then I'd enjoy the silence while we can." Sebastian nodded his head. It was better to have at least a little peace and quite while he could before his brother made things loud.

"So this is the infamous Michelis house. So where's your sister ad he others." Ciel turned to Sebastian. Right before he could utter a word they heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around Sebastian was almost tackled by a large male taller than Sebastian who had short almond hair and began to spin Sebastian around.

'What the bloody hell. Who is his'

"Oh Sebastian my boy! How have you been. I haven't seen you in so long. Your little boyfriend has been worried about. He comes here all the time. Azure worries about you too. Just forget Lucus he's not even needed to be worried about."

"Boyfriend?" Ciel questioned with a puzzling look. As soon as the dad heard his voice he dropped Sebastian and ran to the boy. He grabbed hold of his hand and began to shake it violently.

"So this is the Phantomhive boy. He's really young. Oh we'll it's a thing to get used too. So how'd you meet my son. Oh never mind who cares I see you've met my wife. That means you get to meet my daughter next. Oh Azure come down here! You've gotta meet this kid." He continue to blabbed on about useless stuff as the footsteps started again. The distinct click if heels echoed through the large sitting room. Finally the monster of a man who seemed to be the business man of the house according to his black expensive suit. Letting his hand go Ciel turned his head as he heard Sebastian crys.

"Oh azure what the fuck are you wearing?"

First thing I see is this flock of azure hair (hint on the name) pinned I a messy bun somehow managing to stay by two bobby pins. Her teal eyes focused in me and hose breast were practically popping out of her white quarter sleeve dress shirt. Her tight black silk skirt was riding up her legs as she walked. Sr bent down so we could be face to face with me.

" Ciel Phantomhive nice to meet you. Azure Michelis. You must be my little brothers enemy. Now you tell me if he gets out of hand and ill personally punish his myself okay?" She winked slyly at Ciel.

'Okay of all the family I've met I think I like Azure the best.'

"Now you wanted to know about sebbys little boyfriend now don't you."

"Oh dear don't tell me he's here now?"

"Oh Alex! Guess who's here?"

"Could it be?" A man with messy blond locks peaked his head in he door way. His eye lit up as he saw Sebastian and he ran for him. "Oh sebby! Your finally back. Now we can be together again." He jumped on his back and hugged his neck snuggling his face in his shoulder. "Sebastian I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." He kissed cheek lightly which made him blush.

Sebastian sighed. He relaxed from his tense state he had been in since he stepped foot on this manor. "It's nice seeing you too Alex. How have you been." Alex gasped at the opportunity and went to ramble on about how he had missed him so much and all that stuff. Ciel didn't hear any of it though. He was still mesmerized at how a little kiss could make Sebastian change so much.

I didn't see anything but Sebastian with that man on his back and how calm he was over a simple peck.

"So you noticed the love birds too?" Asked azure. I hadn't noticed the Sebastian's mother had dragged his father away and we were the only ones left.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Can't you tell? They've been together for over a hundred years. At first Sebastian did it just to get Alex off his back , but he soon grew to care about that blond headed fool. Ever since then they been together. Then Sebastian decide to leave to get a higher rank than Lucus. Right before he left he told Alex they were over because they would never get to see each other but Alex refused he said no matter what he would always be Sebastian. Even if he was gone for a thousand years years he would wait. Sebastian left and Alex waited just like he said. Now that Sebastian back Alex is overjoyed. Now they can be together. You know once a demon picks his soul mate their together forever. It's only a matter of time." There was something about that that made my heart sink. 'I shouldn't feel sorry about that. So why do I?'

"Though," I snapped out of my thoughts to listen to Azure. "Something's not right. Sebastian would usually be showing way more emotion. Eve if he was pretending to be angry he'd show it. Something's definitely different about , but oh we'll come on ill show you around the house."

"Azure grabbed my bags and we left Sebastian alone with Alex. I looked back to catch a glance of Sebastian actually smiling and hugging Alex. My heart ached but I continued on trying to ignore the pain swelling in my heart. To get my mind off it I thought about something strange I noticed here. Sebastian mothers hand were ice cold and his father were like fire. Azures hands were cool but not as cold as her moms but Sebastian... His hands were always the same. A soothing lukewarm to calm my head.

'Sebastian'


	3. It's Difficult to be You

Chap 3  
"We'll were almost done with the tour of the Michelis house. I just have to show you your room. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Normally he would have been fine except for the fact this mansion was really really much bigger than it looked. Azure didn't slow down any either, so Ciels asthma began to act up again. 'I didn't think demons could get this tired.'

"Uh*pant pant* I'm fine just a little tired. Nothing big. Just how big is this mansion exactly?" She smiled excited to tell.

"We'll this mansion in particular is six floor with approximately 317 room. 7 of theme are bathroom 13 are sitting areas and 2 are kitchens. Then the rest are rooms besides the basement. We've been to another half of those room. I wanted to show you the gardens but dinner should be ready soon. Anyway it'll be fine Sebastian can show you the rest tomorrow." Ciel looked up surprised.  
"Why would Sebastian show me the rest of the house? I mean its just I thought he would want to spend time with his family not me."  
" Ciel you take yourself for granted. Your very loved by Sebastian why else would he stay with and be so nice for so long. He's never so nice to any of his contracts but you. He really likes you." A blush crept Ciel's face.  
"We'll we need to go to your family. They'll start to worry about us. Come on." He started forward even though He had no idea where the dinning room is. Ciel heard Azure chuckle.  
"Ciel the dinning rooms this way." He turned around and walked like a robot, straight and stiff. Azure thought to herself.  
'Of course someone as young as him wouldn't understand. Love to have someone important like that torn from your fingers.'  
"Wait up sprout!" Azure caught up with Ciel in no time at the pace he was going. "We don't want you to get lost now do we. Come in ill guide you there." So the two walked to the dinning room with the small talk and how big the house was. Eventually they arrived and were greeted to sight of the large dinning table with an arrangement if dishes.  
Surprised Ciel asked  
"I thought demons didn't eat human food?"  
"They don't this is all from our chefs. They make soul substitutes and disguise it in food. It taste to humans just like normal but for us it's like our food." Said Claire or Sebastian's mom.  
"Oh mother when did you get here?" Asked Azure surprised.  
"Just since your brother and Alex got here. Their in the corner talking. Please get them." Azure nodded and Ciel nodded followed her to the two in the corner chatting and exchanging light kisses.  
"Um, Sebastian," he turned to face the two. "Dinner is ready." Ciel stated coldly.  
"I'm so sorry bocchan. It's disrespectful of me to not show you around the house. Please forgive me?" Sebastian bows with his hand over his chest and head held low. I stare for a second in slight thought. 'He read me so easily. I think he's truly sorry.'  
"That's fine your forgiven for now. Just show me the rest tomorrow. For now," I grab his hand and help him up. "just come to dinner."  
He looks into my eyes and nods. Sebastian takes Alex's hand and take the group over to the table. Azure sits next to her mother and Alex sits next to her after Sebastian seats Alex. Sebastian sits across from Alex and seats Ciel next to him.  
"Mom where's Dad?" Sebastian ask.

"He should be here soon. I believe he's drunk again." The quartet sigh while Ciel is left mildly confused.

"Azure and My father is a horrible drunk. That's his regular routine. I was quite surprised he wasn't when we arrived."  
"He was really holding back I saw him." Added Alex shyly nibbling on his finger.

"But it's fine we can just go on and eat. If he doesn't come he's probably gone out somewhere. He's just being a dumbass as always." Claire said while signaling the maids to brim the food.

Dinner was quite boring. Alex and Sebastian just laughed and talked all throughout dinner. Azure smiled and watched them enjoy each other. Ciel was extremely annoyed on how they were so...lovey dovey with each other. It was so disgusting. How could someone like Sebastian ever act this way.  
'I mean if he was gonna to it to anyone why couldn't he act like that with me...I what in the world am I thinking why would I want Sebastian to hug me and kiss me and gently caress my cheek as he says that everything is okay. No! Dammit! I don't understand this why?  
Why!?'  
Ciel abruptly stood.  
"I'm sorry but I'm very tired and would like to go to bed early. Please excuse me." he turns and leaves to his room.

"Please excuse me as well. I fear something might not be right." Sebastian runs off to catch up with Ciel.  
"Ciel I mean Bocchan!"  
Ciel ignored Sebastian and kept walking straight ahead he finally made it to his room, but as he was about to shut the door a hand caught it.  
"Bocchan," he opened the door. "what's wrong? I can tell your upset so tell me what's wrong." He stayed quite for a bit before he spoke.

"Come inside. We need to talk." He walked inside and sat down on the bed while Ciel continued standing.

"Sebastian I need to ask you something. It's kinda important."

"Sure what is it Bocchan. I'm always here." Sebastian started to stare out the window.

"That's the thing Sebastian. Your not and your not gonna be. I think after this I'm gonna leave and go form a contract."

"What." Sebastian jerked his head to look at Ciel. "You can't possibly be serious? I-i mean how would know what to do."

"I guess it's pretty simple. I just have to fulfill their desire. It won't be to hard. I just think I shouldn't rely on you anymore. I need to be by myself. So I think you should go be with Alex. Ill be leaving at the end of this week... goodnight. Sebastian." He's pushed Sebastian out of the room. As Ciel locked the door he sunk to the ground. "I can't believe I've done it. At least I don't have to deal with these feelings anymore. And he can be happy with his..." he swallowed hard."soul mate."

I'm gonna be writing in 1st person from now on. It just taking to long to phrase the words I'm saying in 3rd so sorry to anyone who enjoys.


End file.
